


Go to the Vale of Pnath

by Precipice



Series: The D'sney Mythos [2]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom, Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Basically a parody of the Disney song 'Part of Your World', Gen, I REGRET NOTHING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precipice/pseuds/Precipice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard Pickman really wants to be a ghoul, so he sings about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go to the Vale of Pnath

**Go to the Vale of Pnath**  
  
(Maybe they're right. Maybe there is something wrong with me. But I just don't see how such fascinating creatures can possibly be bad.)  
  
 Look at these ribs, aren’t they neat?      
Wouldn’t you think the flesh on them’s sweet?  
Bet you think I'm a guy who has gone off his head?  
Look at my house - horrors untold…  
How many monsters can one basement hold?  
Looking around here you think,  
‘Damn, he's gone off his head!’  
I've got sketches and etchings and paintings  
That gave lots of people a fright…  
You think it’s a joke?            
At least one fainted  
'Cause of this    
Badly made   
Photograph!  
  
I wanna go with the ghouls on a prowl.  
I wanna hear, wanna see them gnawing  
On bones from that Vale - how do they call it?  
Oh – Pnath.  
  
As a sane mortal man I won’t go too far.   
The ghouls get to live while humans die and  
They feast all night long down at – how’s the name again?  
Pnath.  
  
Down where they howl, down where they croon,  
Down where they see no sun and no moon,    
I’ll follow the path           
That leads to Pnath,  
To the ghouls’ wondrous world.  
  
I’ll learn to think, I’ll learn to speak like them.  
I know I won’t live until I leave Boston behind.  
I just hope that in Pnath they have some tact  
And they don’t mock an open mind -   
No more screaming,   
Only dreaming…   
It’s a dream come true!  
  
And I’m willing to be what a ghoul oughtta be -  
See awesome sights and shun every light.  
Where is the Vale and how to get there?  
Tell  
  
Me how do I know?  
How can I go and join that wondrous world down below?  
I’ll leave my kind,   
I’ll lose my mind  
And go join that world... 


End file.
